Opposites Attract
by Khaemera
Summary: Sirius Black has been a thorn in Cassie Locklier's side ever since his name was cleared and he joined her in the ranks of the Aurors. But could their mutual animosity actually hide deeper feelings? AU SB/OC
1. At the Office

"How are you this morning, beautiful?"

"Get away from me, Black," I scoff, looking up from my magazine and frowning at the man standing on the other side of my desk. His shaggy black hair frames his strong cheekbones and gray eyes elegantly, but his handsome, aristocratic features are marred by the lopsided grin he is giving me.

"In another good mood, I see," he replies, unfazed by my rudeness. I roll my eyes at him, unimpressed. Sirius Black has been trying to get in my pants since the day he started here in the Auror's Office. It has gotten him nowhere. Not that his efforts haven't paid off with every other woman in the Ministry of Magic.

"Isn't there some slut you could be annoying right now?" I ask bluntly. "Say, the one you kicked out of your bed this morning?"

His grin, if possible, widens. "How'd you know?" he asks sweetly.

I throw my copy of _Witch Weekly _at him, seriously considering jinxing him. He catches it deftly and studies the cover. "Hmm, let's see. '5 Minute Cauldron Dinners', 'Easy Wand Hairstyles', 'How to Win Over a Werewolf'…deep stuff, Cassie."

"Give it back, you jerk" I say, pulling my boots down from my desk and standing up.

He shakes his head. "Possession's nine-tenths of the law, love," he drawls.

"Oh, yeah?" I sneer. "Well, if that's the case, your wand is mine."

"Wha-?"

Before he can react, I raise my arm high, shouting, "_Expelliarmus_!" His wand flies out of the pocket of his black robes and into my outstretched hand.

He narrows his eyes. "Cheap trick, Cassie."

"Useful, though," I reply. "Most people don't expect the simple charms."

He frowns at me. "You're not gonna Bat-Bogey Hex me again, are you?" he asks, eyeing me warily.

I smile, studying his wand closely, turning it over in my hand. "Mmmmm, I don't know. Maybe."

He holds out my magazine, and I am pleased to see that is hand is shaking slightly. "Truce?" he suggests. He laughs in an attempt to appear brave. "I know where Ginny Weasley got her skills now."

I grin. "My cousin is a fast learner." I flip my long red hair, exactly like the rest of the Weasley clan's, over my shoulder. "Magazine," I say pointedly.

He shakes his head, disagreeing. "Wand," he insists.

We eye each other, each sizing the other up for several moments, before I stretch out my arm and hand him his wand as I snatch my magazine back. He grins and slips his wand back into his pocket. "You're entertaining," he says lightly, his uncertainty gone now that he has his wand back, cool arrogance evident in his tone again.

"It'll be really entertaining when I cause you to grow tentacles out of your ears again," I threaten.

His laughter carries back over his shoulder as he walks away. I shake my head, settling back into my desk and flopping my magazine down. Opening my desk drawer, I move aside two chocolate bars and a medal for bravery before I locate my two-way mirror. "Molly," I say into it firmly, grinning as her face replaces mine in the glass.

"What has he done now?" she sighs. I hear the children yelling in the background, and my cousin looks exhausted. I forgot that Hogwarts was on holiday for the summer.

"Nothing," I sigh, deciding not to burden her with my complaints. "How are the kids?"

"I'm going to kill Fred and George," she tells me. "They've gone and blown a hole in their bedroom ceiling again. Another one of their crazy experiments."

"They'll be famous for those one day," I predict, tearing open the wrapper on one of the chocolate bars and taking a large bite.

She sighs, blowing her bangs out of her eyes exasperatedly. "What are your plans this weekend?" she asks suddenly. "Arthur and I would love to have you come by."

"Who all's there?" I ask curiously, crossing my fingers and praying the Potter boy hasn't shown up yet. Where he is, his godfather is sure to be also. And I would much rather not deal with that magazine-stealing fool any more than I have to.

"Just the family," she assures me. "Remus might stop in."

"That's the werewolf guy, right?" I confirm, speaking through another mouthful of chocolate.

My oldest cousin makes a face at me in the glass. "He's a good man, and a good catch for someone like you." I roll my eyes as she begins another one of her you-need-a-husband-you're-nearly-thirty speeches. It does her no good- I know for a fact that Nymphadora Tonks, one of my co-workers, has had her eye on Remus Lupin for years. Finally, I interrupt her. "What time?"

"Six o'clock. Friday. And wear your green robes, those magenta ones you've got on clash horribly with your hair," Molly admonishes me before vanishing from the mirror. I am left staring at my own pale face in the mirror, my scowl failing to hide my dark brown eyes and soft lips. My mother used to tell me that I would grow up to be a classic beauty, and maybe I have- minus the freckles, of course. Being an Auror has not helped my sense of style, however- working in a job field generally dominated by men has led me to hide most aspects of my femininity in order to fit in. The only concession is the small diamond piercing in my nose. I wrinkle my face, making it twinkle in the office light.

Tossing the mirror back into my desk drawer, I prop my feet back up on the desk and settle in for what I hope turns out to be a quiet afternoon.

If only I were that lucky.


	2. Every Day is an Adventure

"Cummon, Cass," Kingsley yells at me over the walls of his cubicle. I grimace at his use of my nickname, but obediently rise to my feet. "What's up?" I call, navigating the rather cluttered room towards his desk. I hold my breath as I walk by the strange plant Johnson's got growing on his desk- it smells like toenail clippings.

"Regurgitating toilets in Chelsea," he replies.

I stop in my tracks and stare at him. "We got called out for _that_?"

He shrugs. "It's not ours to reason why-"

"-It's but to do and die," I finish. Sighing, I meander over to stand beside him. "Ok, let's go," I say resignedly.

He holds out an arm, effectively stopping me from stepping forward. "Wait for Black," he instructs.

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He frowns, his gold earring glinting and the overhead lights reflecting off of his bald head. "Is there a problem?" he asks, in his slow, deep voice. I shiver.

"Nope," I quip, pretending to tie my shoelace so I don't have to look him in the eye.

Robes rustle behind me as _he _walks up. "Ready," he says, and when I glance up, no longer able to pretend I am tying my shoe (stay down there too long and they'll begin to wonder how you managed to pass kindergarten, much less the Auror tests), he tips me a wink.

I sigh, resigning myself to a long day of frustration and disappointment. As I follow the two men to the elevator, I feel my face curl into a smile. Perhaps not. I could always drown Black in one of the toilets and make it look like an accident. Today might actually have possibilities.

I squeeze into the elevator, purposely squishing Black's foot with my boot. He yelps in surprise, and I bat my eyelashes at him. "Oh, clumsy me," I say. "New shoes."

He opens his mouth to retort, but Kingsley silences him with a glare. I stifle a giggle, earning a look myself. Kingsley's such a buzz kill.

Black gets his revenge when he pinches me in the side. I jump, biting my lip to keep from crying out. Kingsley doesn't even notice. I turn to glare at the dark-haired man behind me. "Touch me again and you die," I whisper threateningly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

"You better believe it's a promise," I shoot back. I turn back to face the front of the elevator, watching the doors open and allowing Kingsley and Black to exit in front of me. Black stumbles as I stick out my foot to trip him, but regains his balance and shoots me a glare I suppose he thinks is intimidating. This man has got a lot to learn. I'm Fred and George's cousin, for heaven's sake. Annoying people is my specialty. Especially arrogant man-whores.

We Apparate to the building in Chelsea, appearing with a loud _pop_ that makes the other Ministry workers on the site jump. Molly's husband, Arthur Weasley, hurries towards us, polishing his glasses on his robes. He places them back on his nose and blinks at us owlishly. "I don't know what they've done," he admits. "I called you because I've tried everything I can think of."

Kingsley nods. "Show me, Weasley," he commands, and follows Arthur into the building. Black and I follow, careful to walk side by side to ensure the other person doesn't get the advantage. Why couldn't he have stayed in the office and minded his own business? Come to think of it, does it really take three Aurors to stop regurgitating toilets? I eye the back of Kingsley's bald head, wondering what trick he's got up his sleeve.

We enter the bathroom, and I hold my sleeve to my nose in an attempt to block the smell. Who in their right mind would jinx a toilet? Kingsley looks around for a moment before saying, "I think you two can handle this." He ignores my indignant sputter and shakes Arthur's hand. "I'll be at the office if these two cock it up." Arthur grins.

With a loud 'CRACK!', Kingsley Disapparates, leaving the three of us alone in the room. Black has a malevolent grin on his face. My spirits sink. This can only end badly.

"Well," Arthur says, pushing back his sleeves. "I'll leave you two to it, then, shall I?" He hides a smile at the glare I shoot him and hurries out of the bathroom. Black and I are left standing in the empty room, the only sound being the water dripping from the walls.

"Get moving, then," I say, crossing my arms.

He makes a face. "We're supposed to work together."

I shake my head. "No way, I'm senior field agent. Kingsley left me to supervise."

"Oh yeah?" he challenges. "Somehow I missed that part of the conversation."

"Quit picturing me naked and pay attention next time then," I snap.

His lopsided grin returns. "Actually, I was thinking about dinner, but now that you mention it-" He looks me up and down. Seconds later, there's a flash and he's on the ground, a horn growing out of the middle of his forehead.

"Oops," I say serenely. "Temper got the best of me, there."

"Get rid of it," he growls, his handsome face red.

I tilt my head, pretending to study him. "I dunno, Black," I muse aloud. "I think it suits you."

"Get bloody rid of it!" he repeats, clenching his fists.

Rolling my eyes, I wave my wand and the horn vanishes. He stands to his feet and rubs his forehead. "Crazy woman," he mutters.

I frown at him. "Best not make me angry, Black. I've got much worse hexes up my sleeve."

He glares at me from under his shaggy black hair, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. Turning to the bathroom stall, he raises his wand and shouts, "_Finite Incantantem!_" Nothing happens- except the toilet shoots out a half-hearted jet of water.

I'm laughing so hard I can barely speak. "I'm sure they've already tried that one, fool. Is that the best you can come up with?"

He narrows his eyes. "You do it then."

I wave my wand carelessly, saying, "_Commode reparo_." The toilet stops gurgling. Black raises an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Besides cleaning up," I tell him. We frown at each other for a few moments before he gives in, rolling his eyes and flicking his wand. "_Scourgify_." The water vanishes from the walls and floors, and he crosses his arms. "You really are a pain," he tells me.

I blink at him innocently. "Nice working with you, too."

We Apparate back to Headquarters, and after giving our report to Kingsley, who looks rather smug, we go our separate ways. I sit back down at my desk, dumping packet after packet of Sweet 'N Low into a cup of hot coffee. I'm going to need all the caffeine and sugar I can get to survive this day.


	3. Dinner at the Weasley's

"There you are." Molly opens the door as I ring the doorbell Friday evening, grinning when the ghoul in the attic starts clanking his chains to drown out the tones. My cousin gives me a scowl that might make lesser women quail in fear, but just makes me grin. "It's five fifty-nine," I say proudly. "So I'm not late."

She rolls her eyes. "Your watch is ten minutes slow, dear." When I make a face, she relents. "All right, come in. We haven't sat down to eat yet."

I follow her into her living room, looking around at the squashy furniture and dancing flames in the fireplace. Molly's house always feels like home- much more so than my sterile apartment. There's always noise and laughter, and the house is full of-

"Cassie!"

-children, I finish. Ginny, my youngest cousin and the baby of Molly's brood, dashes into the living room and hurtles straight at my knees. I barely manage to stay on my feet as she hugs me around the middle. This kid is getting too big for this.

"Hey, Ginny," I grit out through clenched teeth. "How goes it?"

"Fred turned my hair blue," she pouts, standing back so I can get the whole effect. When I raise an eyebrow, she says proudly, "Got 'im back with a full Body Bind. Dad's sorting him out now."

I give her a high five. "That's my girl."

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen, oblivious to the daggers Molly is glaring at me over her head. I shoot my cousin an innocent smile- me? Corrupt her only daughter? Never!- and allow Ginny to lead me to an empty chair beside hers. Arthur looks up from the floor, where he is busy removing the hex Ginny placed on his son. "Hello, Cass," he says cheerily. "Good job with those toilets."

"Yeah, well, I specialize in things that are full of shit," I joke. Arthur laughs, catching the reference to Black.

I've barely sat down when the doorbell rings again. I pretend to take a sip of pumpkin juice to hide my smile as the ghoul starts up again. I love this house.

Ginny starts talking animatedly about the garden gnomes and how one of them bit her this afternoon, but my attention is diverted by the new arrival- or should I say arrivals? I frown when I spot Black standing behind Remus in the doorway, looking wary.

"Hello, Remus," I say sweetly, pulling out a chair for him. He smiles politely and sits down on my other side, greeting Ginny when she pauses for breath in the middle of her story. Black walks around to the other end of the table, refusing to meet my eyes, and goes to take a seat in an empty chair. With a flick of my wrist under the table, the chair slides out from underneath him and he tumbles to the floor with a loud, "_Oomph._"

Molly hurries in to help him, fussing over him as George, Fred's twin, and I exchange identical grins. "Nice one, Cass," he whispers, winking at me.

Remus frowns. "I see this is going to be an interesting dinner," he observes mildly. "I should have known better than to bring Sirius by on a night when you were visiting."

"Yep, you should have, Professor," I reply distractedly, flicking peas at Percy at the other end of the table with my spoon. He frowns and polishes his glasses on his robes. His eyes look squinty without his glasses, and his reprimanding look isn't quite as intimidating as it could have been.

"Oh, stop it, Cassandra, you're acting like a child," Molly huffs as she helps Sirius into a chair. He turns to grin at me. "Cassandra?" he repeats, his eyes glowing with this new information.

"Don't you dare, Black," I tell him, loading my spoon up with more peas and pulling it back. "Or I will pelt you to death with vegetables."

"Interesting way to go," he observes.

"Very plausible way to go," I warn him. He leans back in his chair involuntarily. I have to hide a grin- is the famous Sirius Black actually afraid of me? What an interesting development.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly. After a particularly sharp look from Molly, I decide it would be best to behave myself. Ginny keeps frowning in my direction, as if disgruntled that I haven't threatened Black in the last ten minutes. She thinks it's a game- she has no idea.

Finally, Remus pushes his chair back with a scrape and stands to his feet. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Molly," he says. "We always appreciate your generosity."

Sirius stands as well, throwing me a jaunty wink. It's enough to set me off. As he leaves the kitchen, I whisper a spell. Fred and George break out into identical gales of laughter.

"What's so funny, boys?" Molly gives her sons a disapproving frown.

George, unable to speak, points at the lion's tail now hanging out from underneath the hem of Sirius' robes. Ginny, Ron, and Arthur join in the laughter, but Percy's expression matches his mother's.

Sirius spins around, suspicious- rightly- that I may have something to do with the laughter. When he sees the back of his best friend's robes, Remus covers his mouth with his hand. "What?" Sirius asks.

No one can answer him, so he stalks out into the night, oblivious to the tail that is twitching with irritation behind him. I cross my fingers and hope Remus can't figure out the counter-jinx before Sirius has to be at the office tomorrow.


	4. Problems with Ink

**Sorry for the long delay in updates, darlings. It's hard to be funny when I'm freaking out over midterms. :) But I have miraculously survived and am back with another installment! Please review and let me know what you like or don't like- I love to hear from you guys!  
><strong>

I'm sitting at my desk on Monday, writing a report for Kingsley about some kids who charmed a Muggle's garden gnome to bite people who walked by. Suddenly, a hand slams down on my desk. I jump, my quill leaving a squiggle along the edge of the page. I look up to see Black leaning over me. I eye him warily. "What do you want?" I ask, trying to keep my voice light. As funny as my prank was on Friday, I am slightly worried to see his reaction.

He takes a seat on my desk, his eyes narrowed. "Pretty funny, what you did," he observes. "Took Remus the better part of four hours to find the counter-jinx."

I don't answer, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

His next question surprises me. "Why do you hate me so much, Locklier?" he asks suddenly, using my last name. As he's always insisted on calling me Cassie, this change worries me.

I frown at him, shocked into honesty. "I don't hate you."

"We certainly don't get along."

I don't argue the point. "So?"

"This is workplace hostility." Before I can argue, he grins. I roll my eyes, realizing he's just teasing me. "Scared ya, didn't I?" he says, a cocky look on his face.

I shake my head. "You don't scare me, Black." I pause. "Although, I know for a fact that your face scares small children."

He laughs. "Whatever. I know I'm good-looking." When I make a face, he presses, "And I know you think I'm good-looking."

"With or without the tail?" I ask, widening my eyes innocently.

He leans over my desk, his calloused palm sticking to the wet ink still spattered across my report. Strands of black hair fall into his handsome grey eyes, and I force myself to look away. "Admit it," he breathes. "You're attracted to me."

"Sorry," I say, lifting his hand and sliding my now-smeared report out from under it while avoiding his gaze. "I think you have me confused with one of the bimbo witches down in Magical Reports."

He shakes his head. "Those girls are boring," he says mildly, examining my purple quill.

"Then why do you insist on chasing them?" I ask, snatching my quill from his hand.

He shrugs noncommittally. "Eh. Passes the time."

"You're a pig," I tell him flatly.

"A good-looking pig," he corrects me.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Black."

"Call me Sirius?"

I look up at his request. "Why?"

He shrugs again. "Black's so…formal."

I poke him in the side with my quill, realizing that I prefer playful Black to serious Black (pun not intended). This makes me frown. I shouldn't prefer either Black. "I'll think about it."

"I call you Cass," he counters.

"Cassie," I correct. "My name is Cassie."

"Kingsley calls you Cass," he observes, his voice stubborn.

"Kingsley is a very tall, very bald, and very scary black man," I tell him. "I'm wise enough to pick my battles."

"You pick fights with me." He looks very much like a frustrated schoolboy, pouting over how much I bully him.

"Because I know I'll win," I explain patiently.

He scoffs. "I let you win."

This makes me laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

He frowns at me. "I'm not an idiot, you know," he tells me, his pride wounded. "I know a lot of magic."

"Whatever." I pull open my desk drawer and start digging through it, looking for a new piece of parchment. I find one and plop it on the desk. "If you know so much, rewrite my report that you just smeared with your abnormally large hands, you oaf."

He laughs. "Nah, I don't do paperwork."

I raise my eyebrows. "Aw, afraid I'll figure out you can't read?" I tease.

He narrows his eyes and stands up abruptly. "Have fun, Cass!" he calls over his shoulder as he walks away, and I am left fuming in my chair.

* * *

><p>"Wotcher, Cassie."<p>

I look up at Tonks' voice and grin. "What's happenin', Dora?"

She scowls at me. "You know better than that."

I laugh and shrug in a what-can-you-do gesture. Tonks' hair is bright blue and cut close to her scalp today to match the rather ugly (fashion forward?) robes that she is wearing. She wiggles her nose at me and changes her appearance to more closely resemble my own. I narrow my eyes at her. "What's with this?" I ask.

Her eyes glint evilly for a moment before she starts talking in a loud falsetto. "Oh, Sirius Black! He's so handsome! I can't find the time to do my reports because I'm too busy flirting!" She bats her eyelashes at me to add insult to injury.

"Knock it off," I tell her angrily. "I'm working on the report now, you goon. In fact, Black is the reason it's not done. Idiot smeared my ink, see?" I show her the page that Black ruined when he leaned over my desk.

Tonks blinks and takes on her previous appearance in an instant. "Excuses, excuses. Cummon, Cassie, if you don't get it turned in soon Kingsley's gonna make me write it up."

"You were with me," I remind her. "You would have all of the right details."

She frowns. "Yeah, but I'm not a field supervisor."

At my blank look, she starts laughing again. "Sirius told me about the toilets."

"What were you talking to him for?" I ask. When she raises an eyebrow, I remember. "Oh, right, he's your cousin."

"Speaking of cousins…" Tonks begins, moving to sit on my desk and simultaneously knocking my unlit candle to the floor and kicking me in the rib as she lifts herself up. I rub my side and wait for her to finish. "I heard you went to Molly's the other night."

"And?" Tonks knows how close I am to my family. Why is this a point of interest?

"Well, I also heard you weren't the only guest."

Oh, right. Remus.

"He looked very handsome," I tell her. "He asked about you constantly and when Molly served dinner, all he could talk about was how he wished it was you cooking his meals and keeping him warm at night."

Tonks kicks me in the rib again, this time on purpose. "Don't be awful."

"He's so old!" I laugh. "I don't understand what you see in him. He's nice enough, don't get me wrong, but the man is always ill. If it wasn't for the Order, he wouldn't have a job."

Tonks narrows her eyes before taking on a suddenly dreamy expression. "But he's so handsome, Cassie," she says, more to herself than me. "He's kind, and intelligent, and-"

I make gagging noises to interrupt her. "He's fourteen years older than you, Tonks."

She raises an eyebrow, and I am hit with the sudden realization that I am not going to like what is about to come out of her mouth. "He's the same age as Sirius."

"And?"

She grins. "And you're in love with him, so you are in no position at all to make fun of me!"

I throw an inkwell at her, only to realize that the stopper wasn't on tight enough. Black ink splatters all over her robes, face, and hair before running down the edges of my desk. I burst into laughter. Tonks has the worst luck, I swear.

She waves her wand in irritation and removes the mess. "Admit it, already. You're in love with Sirius."

"I am n-"

"What's this?" I groan as the last person I wanted to overhear our conversation sidles over. Black grins at me. "A confession, Cass?" He reaches out and tweaks my hair. "I knew it. You've been head over heels for me all along."

"Keep dreaming, Black," I snort. "I'm not that desperate."

He looks wounded. "I will have you know that I am a good catch."

I grin before counting his misdeeds off on my fingers. "You're a runaway, pureblood, from a Slytherin-connected family, a convicted felon-"

He interrupts me. "Hey! Pardoned felon!"

I smirk. "Still a felon."

"I didn't kill those people!"

I wink at him. "Paper says you did."

"The paper's wrong and you know it. I am not a felon, although I have gotten a Muggle speeding ticket before while I was riding the bike once with James." He grins and turns to Tonks. "Speaking of old school friends, seen Remus lately?"

Tonks' face turns bright red while her hair simultaneously changes colors to match. It's hard to tell where her face stops and her hair begins. "Um," is all she can say.

Sirius laughs. "You have to talk to him at some point, Dora."

Tonks is so upset she forgets to reprimand him for using her first name. "Why can't _you _talk to him?"

Sirius' grey eyes glint with mischief. "I talk to him every day. Dunno what you're talking about."

Tonks looks panicky. "Please, Sirius? I can't- He won't-"

I start giggling at the spectacle of my friend's discomfort. "Poor Tonks. Madly in love. With a werewolf, no less."

She glares at me. "That has nothing to do with anything. Remus is still a man. A sweet man." She blushes again. "I don't care about that."

"Good for you," Sirius tells her, and for once I think I actually detect sincerity in his voice. "He needs a woman like you."

"So you'll talk to him for me?" Tonks asks hopefully.

There's a pause as Sirius pretends to think about it. "Nah," he says finally. "It's too funny to watch you squirm and watch him pretend he doesn't notice."

Tonks' voice comes out in a squeak. "He notices?"

"You trip over stuff all the time when he's around, Tonks," I break in. "You couldn't sneak up on anyone if you tried."

Sirius laughs. "Of course he notices. He's just too shy to talk to you about it. I'm telling you, you'll have to make the first move. He's all hung up on his 'furry little problem'; he's convinced no one will ever want to marry him." He nudges Tonks with his elbow. "You're good for his self-esteem, cousin."

With that, Sirius walks away, leaving both of us speechless. Finally, Tonks speaks up. "He's so, so- ARGH!"

"Frustrating?" I supply.

She makes a face at me. "Now I know why you can't stand him."

I laugh. "I've tried to tell you all along! Sirius Black is one of the most annoying, pig-headed man-sluts you will ever meet. Trust me."

Tonks nods her agreement. See? I know I'm right.


	5. Butterbeer and Barstools

**Sorry for the long wait between updates again, darlings. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"This was an awesome idea, Dora."

Tonks frowns at me over her bottle of butterbeer. "Cassie, if you don't stop calling me Dora, I'm going to strangle you."

I laugh. "Why? It suits you."

She pours her butterbeer over my head.

"Hey!" My hair is soaked and dripping onto the floor of the Three Broomsticks bar. "Rosmerta's gonna kill you!" The beautiful bartender does not take kindly to people making messes. Especially since she has to clean up after Tonks every time she comes; she's so freaking clumsy, I swear.

"Me?" She blinks innocently. "You did that to yourself."

I suck on a chunk of my hair, grinning at Tonks' disgust. "Mmm, alcohol."

She shakes her head. "You're an idiot."

We are sitting in a back corner of the bar, enjoying having a booth to ourselves. We are both sufficiently drunk that it would not be the best of ideas to try to balance on a barstool. The place is crowded and smoke drifts through the air. I love this place. And I love the fact that it is Friday and I have officially survived another week at work.

"Why, hello, ladies. Fancy seeing you here."

I look up and groan. Does Sirius have a radar for locating women who can't stand him? "Are you stalking me?" I blurt out.

He grins. He's wearing a plain black Muggle T-shirt and a pair of jeans that are so full of holes they should have been thrown out years ago. Dammit, he looks good. Behind him, I see Remus, dressed in clothes that are definitely faded but still look smart. I lean around Black, ignoring his response, and greet Remus happily. "How are you?"

He smiles politely. "Fine, thank you, Cassie." He looks ill. He's always rather pale and tired looking, but it seems more pronounced tonight.

I frown for a moment in thought. Moving over on the bench, I pat the empty space next to me. "Have a seat and join us."

Tonks kicks me under the table. I know she doesn't want Remus to see her drunk, but it's too late now.

Sirius slides easily into the space I offered Remus. "Why, thank you, Cassie. How kind."

I glare at him. "Shove off."

Tonks smiles nervously up at Remus and scoots over to allow him to sit next to her. I can't help but grin at the blush that's creeping up her cheeks. He smiles and says hello, and she seems overcome with joy that he's actually speaking to her. The woman is twenty-one years old, and she can't act like an adult? I roll my eyes.

Sirius is grinning at his cousin, too. "What's up, Tonks?"

She narrows her eyes at him, obviously not happy that he has sprung Remus on her like this. "I'm fine, Sirius. But don't you have some blonde you should be making out with right now?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I?" He pretends to look around the bar. "Where?"

He grimaces suddenly, and I am thrilled to realize that Remus has just kicked him. I knew I liked that man.

Remus smiles at me and Tonks. "I hope we aren't interrupting, ladies. I wouldn't want to get in the way of Girl's Night Out."

I respond by wringing out my hair in an attempt to squeeze out the alcohol. "No, not at all, Remus. Actually, Tonks just threw her drink in my face, so it's probably best that you two showed up to assist me."

Remus turns to Tonks and gives her a questioning look. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"She called me Dora." Tonks looks like this is an obvious explanation.

Sirius laughs and grabs my hand. "Cummon, Cass, let's go get some more drinks. I'm buying." Before I can respond, he's pulled me out of the booth and over to the bar. When he releases my hand, I smack his shoulder. "What the hell?"

He smirks. "I figured Tonks and Remus could spend some time getting to know each other." He reaches out and fingers a piece of my damp hair. "I would say I pulled you aside to flirt with you, but you look pretty awful right now."

I glare at him. "Thanks."

He laughs and turns to the bar to order two more bottles of butterbeer.

An hour later, Sirius and I are still sitting at the bar, laughing and actually enjoying ourselves, for once. At least, I think he's having fun. He's been too busy trying to catch a glimpse down the front of my shirt that he may not have realized that yet. I frown at him. "Quit it, Black."

He gives me a look that I suppose he thinks is innocent. "What?"

"Trying to look down my shirt!"

He smirks. "Well, if you wore something a little more low-cut, I wouldn't have to work so hard."

I point at him with the hand that is clutching my half-finished butterbeer. "I am not here to impress _you_."

An evil grin spreads over his face. "Oh? Just who are you trying to snog, then?" He winks at me, and I resist the urge to smack him. "Going to fight Tonks over my best mate?"

I frown. "No."

He laughs. "Well, then, I guess I have you all to myself."

"Highly unlikely," I warn him. "I'm a beautiful woman, you know. Men fall all over themselves around me."

He leans closer, and his breath is warm in my ear as he whispers, "Don't think I haven't noticed that, love."

I turn my head to look at him, knocking my forehead into his painfully. He yelps and I bring a hand up to steady myself as I see stars. When I open my eyes, he is laughing- that great, bark-like laugh that carries across the room. "Way to ruin the moment, Cass," he jokes.

I get down from the stool and wobble unsteadily. "No moment. Not ruined. Going home."

He gets down as well, placing a hand at my elbow to keep me from falling over. "Too drunk for full sentences, I see."

All I can do is giggle as he helps me over to our table. Tonks frowns at me when she realizes just how snockered I am before urging Remus out of his seat so she can climb out of the bench. "Time to go home, I think," she says, grabbing my purse and hers. She smiles at Remus and Sirius, who are only blurry outlines now. "Good night, gents," she says, and spins on her heel.


End file.
